Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses
[[Archivo:150419.jpg|thumb|264px|Imagen Ilustrada por Yoko Nei para la venta del Mp3.]]Noroi no Megane ~Stray girl in her lenses (のろいのめか゛ね ～ Stray girl in her lenses / Las Gafas malditas ~ Chica perdida en sus lentes) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción puede comprarse en Itunes o Amazon Mp3. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin (Principal), Camui Gackpo (Narrador). Música, Letra y PC: Bucchigiri-P Ilustración: Yoko Nei Pixel Art: JoymechaP Diseño de Logotipo: sacrow *Nicovideo *Youtube *iTunes *Amazon Mp3 *KarenT Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat.Hatsune Miku Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocalochu blog. *Traducción al español por Deihime. Kanji= unknown : そこの、旅のお嬢さん unknown : 何か、お困りですか？ unknown : なんと、めがねの度が合わない？ unknown : それは、お気の毒 unknown : ですが、大事になさってください unknown : そのめがねは、あなただけに与えられた unknown : 伝説の勇者のめがねなのです このせかいを 識 しったときから そうびされてる めがね それは ひかりの軌道 ゆがめる 視覚補正デバイス （ああ、めがねが） このせかいの ホントの姿 視せてくれない めがね だって わたしの視力 両眼 2.0 ですもの （はい そーですか） はずすコマンドは REJECT なんとかしてよ （はずれないのよ） だけど 神父は夜遊び 昨夜は お楽しみでしたね イェイ イェイ ああ 円い衛星が にじんでく あたま抱えて ERROR 波打つ 地平線 ああ エッシャーみたいな 街並み めまいがするわ ひとり ネジをひねり うずく脚 ぴたり 狙いを定めて ピント あわせたつもり でもね たからばこは レンズじゃ 視えない （とくれせんたぼーび） このめがねを はずす手段が 記されてる 古文書 それは せかいの果てに あるはず ひみつ諸島 図書館 （ああ でしょうか） このめがねで 探してみると なんということでしょう 視界ぼやけて ちずが読めない ふねも 手に入れたのに （そりゃ たいへんだ） さがすコマンド NOTHING もう お手上げよ （ありえないでしょ） だけど Dr.はジャンクに埋もれて 屍のようだ 嫌 嫌 わたしの せかいが 視えない 事象のすべて 視てる 魔獣は いずこに ああ めっちゃ 不機嫌なステータス せかいの はんぶん きみに あげよか？ の ダイアログで YES と 口ずさんでは NO を HIT で 走り出して やつあたり で そいつを やっつけろ you : 本当は花はもっと鮮やかだし you : 空はもっと広いし 海は深いし you : 陽は輝いてるし 君はそんなAHO面じゃない you : なのに このめがねを通して見る景色ときたら you : どうして何一つ 本物じゃないんだよ you : こんな つくりもの みんな みんな だいきらいだ unknown : おお、いつぞやのお嬢さん unknown : めがねの具合はいかがですか？ unknown : 何？ 「偉そうなことを言うお前は何者だ」？ unknown : さて、何者でしょうなぁ unknown : あなたのめがねが、よい屈折率でありますことを |-| Romaji= unknown : soko no tabi no ojō san unknown : nani ka okomari desu ka? unknown : nanto megane no do ga awa nai? unknown : sore wa oki no doku unknown : desuga daiji ni nasatte kudasai unknown : sono megane wa anata dake ni atae rareta unknown : densetsu no yūsha no megane nano desu kono sekai o shitta toki kara sōbi sare teru megane sore wa hikari no kidō yugameru shikaku hosei debaisu (ah megane ga) kono sekai no hont no sugata mise te kure nai megane datte watashi no shiryoku ryōgan ni ten zero desu mono (hai sōdesu ka) hazusu komando wa REJECT nantoka shite yo (hazure nai noyo) dakedo shinpu wa yoasobi sakuya wa otanoshimi deshita ne yay yay ah marui eisei ga nijin deku atamakakae te ERROR nami utsu chihei sen ah esshā mitai na machinami memai ga suru wa hitori neji o hineri uzuku ashi pitari nerai o sadame te pinto awaseta tsumori demo ne takara bako wa renzu ja mie nai (tokurese ntabo bī) kono megane o hazusu shudan ga shiru sare teru komonjo sore wa sekai no hate ni aru hazu himitsu shotō toshokan (ah deshō ka) kono megane de sagashi te miru to nanto iu koto deshō shikai boyake te chizu ga yome nai fune mo te ni ireta noni (sorya taihen da) sagasu komando NOTHING mō oteage yo (arie nai desho) dakedo Dr. wa janku ni umore te shikabane no yōda iya iya watashi no sekai ga mie nai jishō no subete miteru majū wa izuko ni ah meccha fukigen na sutētasu sekai no hanbun kimi ni ageyō ka? no daiarogu de YES to kuchi zusan dewa NO o HIT de hashiri dashi te yatsu atari de soitsu o yattsukero you : hontō wa hana wa motto azayaka dashi you : sora wa motto hiroi shi umi wa fukai shi you : hi wa kagayai teru shi kimi wa son'na AHO zura ja nai you : nanoni kono megane o tōshi te miru keshiki to kitara you : dōshi te nani hitotsu honmono ja nai nda yo you : kon'na tsukuri mono min'na min'na dai kirai da unknown : oh itsu zoya no ojō san unknown : megane no guai wa ikaga desu ka? unknown : nani? "erasō na koto o iu omae wa nanimono da"? unknown : sate nanimono deshō nā unknown : anata no megane ga yoi kussetsu ritsu de ari masu koto o |-| Español= Tú, joven en un viaje ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Cuál es, la prescripción de las gafas es el problema? Lo siento mucho Pero aún así, por favor, cuidar de ellos Los lentes se les dio sólo a usted, Los vasos de un héroe legendario Desde que llegué a este mundo He había equipadas, estas gafas Son un dispositivo de corrección de la visión Distorsión del camino de la luz No me muestres La verdadera forma de este mundo, estas gafas Porque mi visión es 20/20 en ambos ojos El comando para el despegue es rechazada ¡Haga algo! Pero el sacerdote sale de noche Y parece que te hayas divertido anoche, yay yay! ¡Ah, las manchas redondas de satélite Es un error incomprensible Los vacila horizonte Las casas parecen una pintura de Escher Me estoy mareando Solo, girar el tornillo, me retumbaba pies Trato de concentrarme, pero No puedo ver el cofre del tesoro a través de estos lentes El antiguo pergamino declarando Cómo despegar estas gafas En caso de estar en el extremo de la tierra En una biblioteca isla escondida Yo trato de buscar con estas gafas ¿Qué sucede? Mi visión se torna borrosa, no puedo leer el mapa A pesar de que tengo un barco y todo El comando de búsqueda no hace nada Dame una mano ya! el médico está enterrado en basura Al igual que un cadáver, no, no! No puedo ver mi propio mundo En cuanto a todos los eventos ¿Dónde están los monstruos? ¡Ah, mi estado es "muy mal humor" con el diálogo "¿Quieres que te dé La mitad del mundo? " "Sí" Zumbido "sí" A continuación, pulsar "no" y empezar a correr En un arranque de ira, acabar con las personas En verdad, las flores son más brillantes El cielo es más ancho, el mar es más profundo El sol brilla, no se ven tan estúpidos Pero cuando miro el paisaje a través de estas gafas ¿Por qué no nada parece real? Todas estas falsificaciones, todos ellos - Los odio! ¡Oh, la joven de antes ¿Cómo es el estado de tus gafas? ¿Qué? "¿Quién eres tú para hacer una pregunta tan engreído?" Pues bien, ¿quién soy yo, eh Que las gafas tienen un índice de refracción buena Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009